kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Starman
|ability=Hi-Jump |category=Regular Enemy}} Starman is a recurring enemy in the ''Kirby'' series. It gives the Hi-Jump ability when inhaled, and is the only enemy in the series to do so. Physical Appearance Starman is a yellow, featureless, star-shaped creature. It wears a lengthy blue cape, which is secured by a red, gem-like brooch. The top of Starman's head is split into two points. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Starman debuts in this game as an enemy. It has two different behaviors: gliding horizontally through the sky along a set path, or walking back and forth, stopping occasionally to jump straight up into the air. In addition to being a common enemy, one can also be seen in the Butter Building Museum, and others are summoned by Kracko during the boss battle of Grape Garden. ''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Starman appears in only two stages: Stage 3 of Level 2 and Stage 2 of Level 4. He flies slowly through the air, not posing a threat to Kirby. If the pink puff consumes a Balloon and spits Air Blasts at him, Starman is pushed back but not harmed. The more Air Blasts Kirby hits him with, the more points the player earns, and a long string of hits grants 1UPs.YouTube As Balloons appear in the same stages Starman does, this seems to be his only intended purpose. Kirby: Squeak Squad Starman looks and acts exactly as it does in ''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. It can also be summoned by Mecha Kracko during the battle against him. ''Kirby Mass Attack Starman appears in the sub-game Kirby Brawlball as an enemy. A group of Starmen will occasionally fly across the board in a zigzag pattern, and Kirby can hit them to score points. The enemy's appearance has not changed since ''Kirby: Squeak Squad. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land Starman acts exactly as it does in ''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, but is now a much rarer enemy. It also appears in the Hi-Jump Challenge. ''Kirby Fighters Deluxe Starman is found in the Butter Building stage, and attacks by leaping at the Kirbys. In the [[Super Smash Bros. series|''Super Smash Bros. series]] Starman appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. The sticker uses Starman's design from Kirby: Squeak Squad, while the trophy uses its model from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. The sticker, only applicable by Kirby, King Dedede, and Meta Knight, increases Launch Power by 33. Related Quotes Trivia *The name Starman may reference the enemy of the same name from the Mother series (most notably EarthBound, which HAL also worked on). It also shares a name with a power-up from the Super Mario series (that would later be renamed Super Star) as well as with a boss from the Mega Man series. *In the sub-game Megaton Punch in Kirby Super Star and its remake, some Starmen can be spotted in the crowd. Artwork KA Starman.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Starman2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Orchestra_Starman.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' orchestra Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 10.jpg|Kirby 25th annniversary artwork Gallery KA_Starman_image.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' The 'Course Starman.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KTnT Starman.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' NID Starman.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412682765284.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) KSqSq_Starman_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Starman.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KFD_Starman.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' SSBU Starman trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) Sprites and Models KA Starman sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Starman sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) KA Starman Quick Draw sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Quick Draw) StarmanKDC.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KTnT Starman sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' StarmanKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby: Squeak Squad / Kirby Mass Attack KNiDL Starman sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) SSBB Starman sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) KRtDL Starman.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Starman trophy.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) References de:Starman es:Starman fr:Starman it:Starman ja:スターマン Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Hi-Jump Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Invincible enemies Category:Minion Enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters